red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorne
Thorne (Real Name Pauline Ivory) is a villain and enemy of Red Ryder Appearance Thorne is described as a beautiful woman with blood red hair and perfect green lips. Biography Pauline Ivory loved plants since her birth, and believed that alot of others did too, however, when she discovered that there were people who either didn't care about the environment or actually worked in jobs where they were meant to destroy the environment, she decided to devote her life to protect plantlife. After graduating college, she got a job at Youngtech, which was run by David Young, he read about her love of wildlife and botany and assigned her to one of his research labs in Africa, which she quickly accepted, Pauline worked with several other botanists who were working with Pauline to produce a chemical that would protect plants from extinction, however, when a beaker of the only working formula was spilled, the chemical got mixed with Pauline's lipstick, without her noticing, as she was collecting the ingredients to create another batch. The next morning, she put on her lipstick only for the chemical that had been mixed in with it to nearly poison her, however, she miraculously survived, only to realise when she looked in the mirror that her lips kept changing colour for some unknown reason. That night, the lab caught fire, killing nearly all of the botanists, even a man called Jason Thorne, who Pauline had fallen in love with and was planning to marry upon their return to America, Pauline was the only one to survive, although, she had sustained some injuries. Pauline returned to America to inform David about the accident at the lab, including the death of the others, David understood how Pauline was feeling and decided to give her some time off to recover from her injuries. That night, while going for a walk, Pauline was encountered by an attempted rapist, but as soon as the man planted a kiss on Pauline, he started coughing up blood before dropping dead, Pauline took a sample of her DNA and performed a test, discovering that when she used her lipstick that had been mixed in with the chemical, the chemical fused with her DNA, allowing her to do several different things to men just by kissing them, such as wipe their memory, blind them, take control of their minds and make them her slaves, or even kill them. Pauline tried to use her new abilities to steal production capital to finance her research to protect plants from extinction, however, when a female police officer tried to stop her, she tried to use her abilities to wipe her memory and forget what was happening, unfortunately, the effects didn't work and Pauline was arrested, when she was released, she found out that while she was getting ingredients for the chemical the day it was mixed with her lipstick, an unknown extra ingredient was accidently added that somehow caused her new abilities to only work on males, so females were immune to her powers. After finding out that females were immune to her abilities, she fashioned herself a new costume, since she originally committed her crimes while wearing her botanist uniform, and she had also taken on the criminal alias of Thorne, in tribute to her late fiance, Jason. Thorne then went on to commit several crimes as an eco-terrorist, only to be stopped by Red Ryder on each occasion. Powers & Abilities Power Kiss- Thorne can do several different things to people just by kissing them on the lips, cheek or even the forehead, however, her ability only works on men since women are immune. Her lips change colour depending on what she plans to do with her kiss (Red=Kill, Green=Enslave, Pink=Mind Wipe & Black=Blind) Seduction- Thorne is incredibly beautiful and is able to use her powers of seduction to entance people before using her kiss on them. Trivia *She is loosely based on the Batman Villain, Poison Ivy **However, unlike Poison Ivy, Thorne cannot control plants, instead, she plants mobile plants to work as her henchmen. Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters